TimeAfterTime
TimeAfterTime (or Time after Time) is a collection of fan-made comics taking place in the same universe as Time and published in the same format as Time, i.e. as a series of frames which appear periodically, with a mouseover text. So far there are eight TimeAfterTime stories: * prickly by Latent22, 21 frames (viewer) * POTM by Latent22, 8 frames + 1 bonus frame by HES (viewer) * lucky by Latent22, though others helped creating the frames, 50 frames (viewer) * beany by Waveney, 88 frames (viewer) * bean2 by Waveney, 147 frames (viewer) * t1i by SilentTimer, 1414 frames + 3 bonus frames (viewer) * Zanclean Zodiac by azule, with some help by SilentTimer, 35 frames (web site, viewer) * t-1 (author unknown as yet), ongoing (viewer) A ninth series does not play in the Time universe, but it is highly related to Time and uses the same format: * bftf by balthasar_s, 936 frames (viewer) Prickly series * Viewer * Started on NP1315 * Finished on NP1319 The Prickly series consisted of 21 frames appearing every newpix, on 1 August Outside time. They showed Pricklymolp crawling around as the sea was rising near it. Pricklymolp survives by crawling onto a floating log, which already has Squirpy on it. The series ends with the ground being submerged by the rising sea, and the log floating away with the animals on it. It was created by Latent22. POTM series * Viewer * Started on NP1346 * Finished on NP1352 The POTM series consisted of 8 frames showing parodies of some early frames of the OTC. It appeared on 8 August Outside time and appears to be unrelated to the other two series. It was created by Latent22; one “bonus” frame was contributed by HES. Lucky series * Viewer * Started on NP1373 * Finished on NP1400 * Notes by the author on NP1400 The Lucky series consisted of 50 frames appearing every luckypix, from 14 August to 23 August. It shows Lucky and the Snake trapped on an island surrounded by the rising sea. The animals escape onto a floating hut. The log with Pricklymolp and Squirpy is nearby. The final frame suggests that the series is going to be continued in the future. It was created mainly by Latent22, though others helped create the frames. Beany series * Viewer * Started on NP1408 * Finished on NP1456 * Notes by the author on NP1457 The Beany Series Chapter 1 consisted of 88 frames appearing every 4 newpix, starting on 26 August it finished on the 10th September - it follows Amtoo after Cuegan departs the castle. The story continues in Chapter 2. Created by Waveney. Beany Chapter 2 * Viewer * Started on NP1558 * Finished + notes by the author on NP1612 Beany chapter 2 started on 21st of October and finished on the 14th of November, appearing every 4 newpix, it continues Amtoo's adventures. Further chapters should appear. Created by Waveney. t1i * Viewer * Started on NP1617 * Finished on NP2018 * Notes by the author on NP2020 * “Bonus frames” on NP2073 and NP2163 The t1i series, also called the MysteryONGs (while the author was still unknown) or the SilentONGs (after the author SilentTimer), tells the fate of The Fourty after the flood. Instead of involving OTT culture, the author attaches great importance to stay true to GLR's storytelling, creating a compelling sequel to Time. It has 1414 frames – almost half as much as Time. Since the frames appeared every 4 newpix, t1i ran for almost twice as long as Time itself. When the first frames appeard, the author was still unknown. Meanwhile xe has delurked as SilentTimer. (There had been much speculation; the most common author hypotheses were Latent22, mscha, or GLR.) The meaning of the title t1i has been discovered by ggh on NP2099and was discussed on NP2100. For details about the plot (Spoiler alert!) see: * The SilentONGs – t1i – A Sequel To Time * SilentONG Periods * Dialogue in the SilentONGs Zanclean Zodiac * Web site * Viewer * Started on NP1728 * Finished on NP1855 * Notes by the author on NP1855 The seventh series, Zanclean Zodiac, was created by azule, where it ran in parallel to the sixth series. It tells the story of a visitor of the world of Time before the flood, guided by locals, exploring the night sky. It was created by azule, though SilentTimer made some improvements to the foliage of the baobab tree (which can be seen on the web site using the interactive viewer). t-1 * Viewer * Started on NP2369 A new series, its name being indicated as t-1 by the frame name prefix, started appearing on 13 September 2015 (outside time). The author is still unknown. BFTF * Viewer * Notes by the author: summary, also on NP1994, NP2010, NP2016, NP2020, NP2028, NP2030, NP2033, NP2323, NP2325, NP2326, NP2326 (again), NP2327, NP2327 (again), NP2328, NP2330, NP2330 (again), NP2331, NP2332, NP2333, NP2336, NP2337, NP2343 * Video about the creation process, posted on NP2303 * Started on NP2033 * Finished on NP2325 The BFTF series tells the story of people on the moon watching xkcd Time. It was created by balthasar_s. The meaning of the title BFTF was eventually explained as "Balthasar Follows Time with Friends"http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?p=3819189#p3819189. TimeAfterTime Manips Beany Chapter 1 Beany Chapter 2 t1i Zanclean Zodiac t-1 BFTF References